Trial
The trial of Imogen takes place on the last day of week 4, and is the major challenge of that week. Success in this challenge relies on skill checks, but primarily on the results of your preemptive investigation. Investigation The investigation menu offers six options for investigating the case, and in addition, there are two secret scenes that can be accessed through exploring the castle. First, the MC investigates Imogen. See: Imogen script Investigating the scene of the crime can only be done on the first day of the week, either immediately after talking to Imogen, or later in the evening. On Moonday, that option will disappear from the menu if it hasn't been selected. At the scene of the crime, you can discover three critical pieces of evidence. Skills checked include quick wits, courage, warfare, and flora & fauna. Not all skill checks are required to achieve a perfect acquittal. Legal loopholes You can discover an alternative strategy for winning the trial if you have a book smarts score of at least 185. Generally, you can win the trial without this investigative option, so don't be too fussed if you can't make the skill check. Second murder Solving the second murder allows a perfect acquittal. See also achievement: Miracle Worker. Requires A Dangerous Secret. The second murder's investigation runs on a timer. Every choice you select uses up some time, and some of them are red herrings. If you gather enough hints in time, you will go to a secret location and confront a mysterious individual about the plots and schemes running behind the scenes on the Isle. This person will ask you to put together your theory of the murder. Once again, many dialog options here are red herrings. However, if you select the right combination, they will be impressed and give you a tip that can allow you to unlock the last secret of the investigation. Pre-trial On the morning of the day before the trial, you may receive visits from some friends (Lyon/Zarad) to help with the investigation. There is one more free time slot to investigate, and then in the evening, you have to put together your theory, as well as your defense strategy. On the morning of the trial, you speak to Ria, Jasper, and Avalie. Avalie's dialogue has a few respect/friendship options. Trial of Imogen Your opening arguments can be more successful if you have at least 50 eloquence. Emotional defense Requires Imogen's journal, and checks against persuasion. It also receives a boost if you asked Imogen all possible questions during the initial interview with her. Logical defense Requires evidence, and checks against quick wits. If you've gathered all possible evidence, including the cause of death, the suspect, and who was behind them, the narration says you have "unbeatable" investigation skills. The highest value for quick wits is "fabulously quick-witted" and requires about 200 cumulative points in insight, intelligence and cunning, although being "very quick-witted" is generally enough to acquit. Legal loophole Either high book smarts, or friendship with Lyon. This portion is not required for a universal acquittal, but can be the difference between winning and losing if your investigation was particularly unsuccessful. Closing This is where your "ace in the hole" argument goes, if you discovered it. After the trial You get special conversations with Avalie, Gisette, your romance (if you have one) and Jasper. Before the end of week 4, you also get a series of reflective questions that change personality attributes. Category:Challenges